The Legend Of Spyro: New Era
by carbonphantom
Summary: The War is over, Malefor is dead, the two heroes have survived, and this, is where we begin
1. New Beginning

Chapter 1 - New Beginning

They had won, but have been laying unconscious for hours, before Cynder finally awoke from her deep coma.

"sp-spyro?"

"Spyro!" Cynder said, a bit worried.

"Cynder" Cynder heard a mumbling very close

"Oh my gosh!" Cynder squealed at the sight of the downed hero

"Cynder" he mumbled once more "Crystals"

"Of course" Cynder said, darting into a cave

"Please be quick" Spyro thought, as he had been laying there for hours, painfully waiting

Cynder came rushing back, with a bunch of red crystals on her wings. She quickly dropped them, and began smashing them near Spyro. "Come on Spyro, get up" she whispered to herself, smashing another crimson red crystal.

Spyro started to get up, and winced as he stood on his left hind leg, it had not healed yet. The crystals Cynder had brought him were still not enough.

"Thank you" Spyro said, as Cynder watched Spyro attempt to stand up

"You need more" Cynder said

"I am fine" Spyro insisted, but he knew he wasn't

"No, i must get more" Cynder said, retreating back into the cave

"Such a helpful companion" Spyro thought "stubborn too" he thought, chuckling

"I'm back" Cynder said, carrying what seemed to be enough crystals. "lay down" Cynder said, and Spyro obeyed.

"That feels much better" Spyro said, as the crystal merged with his hip, releasing Spyro of his pain. "What now" he thought out loud.

"I'm- not- sure" Cynder said, the pauses between words increased, they had not planned after the war, they didn't know what to do, where do go.

"Well" Spyro started "why don't we head to Warfang, and spread the news"

"That seems like a good place to start" Cynder replied

The two got up, but Spyro was still unable to fly, so they decided to walk until they came across a cluster of green crystals, which didn't take long.

"It might be days till we reach Warfang" Spyro said

"And I'm Starving" Cynder added

Spyro's stomach gave a grumble of agreement. So, the two jumped into the sky, looking for some food. And in no time at all they came across a sounder. They swooped down and caught as many boars as their claws could hold.

"Where will we eat" Spyro asked

"Over there" Cynder said, pointing her muzzle towards a very large tree. The tree was easily hundreds of meters tall, and very wide, with a small opening in the center of the trunk, large enough for them to fit in, and it seemed uninhabited.

"Works for me" Spyro said, gliding towards the opening

They sat and ate the boars, they would have heated them, but didn't want to risk setting such a lively tree, as well as their current shelter on fire.

"I cant beleive it is over" Cynder said "He's gone"

"No more worrying" Spyro said "we're free"

They finished eating and dicided to sleep, It had been a long few days, and they didn't get much sleep, and it wasn't long before they were both asleep

_Author notes: This is my first fanfic, and the first real story I've ever written, i hope you enjoy it, and i will be experimenting with this system, so if a new chapter is not written soon, check my profile for an update, farewell_

_**!HUGE SHOUTOUT TO htffan951 FOR REVIEWING THIS CHAPTER AND GIVING HIS FULL AND HONEST OPINION!**_


	2. Return Journey

Chapter 2 - The Return Journey

Cynder Slept well, but Spyro was having a rather odd dream

_-I will find a way, i must-_

_-But sir, from here it is impossible, it-_

_-I KNOW! but there is always a way, always-_

Spyro jumped awake, startled by the dream. He looked to his side, and at Cynder, who seemed to have cuddled up against Spyro. He smiled, seeing Cynder like this comforted him.

"Cynder" he whispered, gently nuzzling Cynder

"Wha-" Cynder said, still half asleep

"Cynder" Spyro repeated

"One more minute" Cynder said, like a small hatchling

Spyro started to laugh at it, but quickly stopped

"Cynder" Spyro said, a bit louder

"Okay, okay, I'm up" Cynder said, a bit annoyed, she was a bit stiff, they both were, they have been putting their bodies through a lot, they simply stretched, they felt a bit better, but were still aching. Feeling well rested and energetic, they got up and headed to Warfang, eating the food they had reserved for the morning.

"So" Spyro said, wanting to bring up what Cynder had said at the core

"I know, you are wondering why i said what i said in there Spyro" Cynder said "I thought we were going to die"

"Why didn't you say anything before" Spyro asked, puzzled

Cynder didn't know what to say "I'm not quite sure"

"Cynder" Spyro said, in a soothing voice

"What" Cynder replied

"I've been wanting to say the same, i just-" but he was cut off as Cynder grabbed him out of the sky and tackled him to the ground, They Locked lips. As Cynder got up, Spyro, stunned, was blushed the deepest shade of red possible. Cynder giggled girlishly, and continued flying.

"Cynder" Spyro thought, as he took off as-well

They had spent the entire day flying, they barely talked, and when they did it was short, but they once again were hungry, and tired, so they hunted down some food, ate it, then looked for shelter

"There" Spyro pointed towards a cave, high upon a cliff

"Perfect" Cynder said, gleefully

They reached the cave and settled down, but before they fell asleep, Cynder moved over, until she could feel the energy radiating from Spyro's body. Spyro noticed it, and moved his wing over Cynder, and Cynder pulled it over her, and curled up, he could hear her purring happily.

"I love you" Cynder whispered, as she fell asleep

She cuddled up next to Spyro, who in turn put his wing over Cynder. He loved seeing his beloved so calm and happy. He fell quickly into a deep sleep.

It was now Dawn, the sun was still rising and Spyro was once again was the first to wake. He looked to his side, and saw Cynder, once again, sleeping like a hatchling. He dicided not to wake here and went out on a small flight. He admired the newly formed world, and he flew for quite a while, before he realized how much time had passed. He quickly hurried back, as he noticed a storm aproching.

"Cynder" Spyro said, loud enough to wake Cynder, but not enough to startle her

"Already" she said tiredly

"We must leave immediately, i see a storm approaching, and by the looks of it, a nasty one" Spyro said ominously

"Alright" Cynder said, jumping strait up, her drowsiness gone

They flew as long as they could before they collided with the storm, it was brutal, but they continued flying. Eventually the storm got to strong, they had to seek shelter, they retreated to a nearby cave. It seemed empty so they went in, not thinking twice.

"That storm is brutal" a strange voice said

"GAH" Cynder and Spyro both shouted in unison

"Who said that" Spyro asked, a bit scared

"My name is Ashen" a small dragon walked out of the shadows, and into the light, Ashen was a crystal white color, the color of a dragon who could not breath an element, but had the ability to become clear, almost invisible, at will.

"Your a-" Spyro and Cynder both said, both at a loss of words

"I know, I'm a Crystalline Dragon, and probably the last of my kind i fear" Ashen said ominously

"Would you like to join us" Cynder kindly asked

"um, uh, i guess" Ashen said

They decided to rest there till the storm died down

"So, you guys defeated Malefor" Ashen asked

"Yeah, the war is finally over" Cynder said

"Most of the world is at peace now" Spyro said

"Wow, you defeated Malefor" Ashen said, clearly not listening

Cynder and Spyro laughed and continued talking for about an hour. The storm then started to calm, and they took the chance to get going.

"Come on, lets go" Spyro said

"Now?" Ashen asked, a bit shocked, "where might we be heading, there is no-" Spyro cut him off

"Warfang" Spyro said, as he leaped into the air, followed by Cynder and Ashen

They had been flying for a good 5 hours, and were exhausted, it would still be a few hours till dusk so they continued

"Is, is that-" Ashen said, awestruck by the huge city

"Indeed it is" Cynder said

"Lets walk the rest of the way" Spyro suggested "we have enough time"

"Alright" Ashen said

They walked until they were at the front gate, staring up at the massive door

"We're here" Spyro and Cynder said in unison

_Authors notes: I am CarbonPhantom and this is the second part to the story, it may seem slow but i am still working out the kinks._

_**!Shout-out to httfan951 for revising this chapter, it is much appreciated!**_

_****Fear the Phantom****_


	3. Warfang

**Chapter 3 - Return**

"Open the gates" Spyro said, with more authority than request

"Who dares-" the mole then became silent, shocked at who stood in front of the gate

"Open the gates" the mole repeated

"So this is your home" Ashen asked, intrigued

"I guess so" Spyro said, he still had no plan of what they shall do once they arive at the Gaurdian's tower

The gates then opened and they entered, and as expected, they were greated by hundreds of thousands of dragons

"Just as I suspected" Spyro thought as he pushed, hard, off the ground and towards the tower, Ashen and Cynder following behind him

They entered through the aerial entrance, were Terrador was standing.

"Cyril! Volteer!" Terrador shouted

"What is it this time Terra-" Cyril stopped instantly

"By the ancestors you made it!" Cyril exclaimed

"Volteer, they have returned!" Cyril said with excitement clear in his voice

"Yes, yes, i see" Volteer said, deep in thought

"VOLTEER" Terrador said

"What is the matter with you two all of a sud-" Volteer stopped

"You made it" he said "the fact that such young dragons, such small dragons, defeated Malefor, such a large dragon, is impossible, absurd, impractical, inconceivable, futile" Volteer spat out the words in rapid succesion, before Cyril quickly stopped him

"We get your point Volteer" Cyril said

"And who might that be" Terrador asked, getting back to what was important

"That is Ashen" Spyro said

"A Crystalline Dragon" Cynder added, and on cue, Ashen Vanished

"They live" Cyril said, amazed "They were said to have gone into hiding at the beginning of the war, and said to have been killed off"

"Well, i was lucky to escape" Ashen said, still not visible

"You can come out now" Spyro said, Ashen had wondered to the other side of the room

"You are very light on your feet" Cynder said

"Anyways" Terrador strained to get back to whats important "What happened"

Spyro and Cynder laid down, as well as the guardians, and they told their story all the way up until now

"The crowd was inevitable" Cyril said "and we were expecting it"

"We must find a way past that" Spyro said

"We will worry about that later" Cynder said "for now I'd like to rest"

"Speaking of which" Terrador said "we have a room already prepared for you"

"It is on the third floor, First door to the right" Cyril said

"Thank you" Spyro and Cynder said

As they walked in the room they noticed there was only one bed. The guardians had only prepared for Spyro and Cynder

"Well go get you a bed" Spyro said, and he and Cynder left to get another bed, they returned moments later with another bed, and set it on the floor next to theirs.

As they climbed into bed, the thought about recent events, and were glad that the war was finaly over

"Goodnight Cynder" Spyro said

"Goodnight Spyro" Cynder said, cuddling up next to him

"Goodnight Ashen" they both said at the same time

"Goodnight you two" Ashen said, as they all fell into a deep sleep

They all slept soundly, no-one woke that night, no sound through-out the tower. Morning approached quickly though

Morning came quickly, and Spyro woke about an hour before he normally did, but was not able to go back to sleep, so he got up as quietly as he could.

"Where are you going" Cynder asked, still half asleep

"Just out to fly around" Spyro said quietly

"Be back soon" Cynder said, in a motherly voice

Spyro left, he had never seen the city to its fullest extent, and been able to wonder freely, he never really went out after they got there, this was the fist time he was out and about, he was free to wonder around, for now anyways. This was new to him, the look of the city, so calm, so peaceful, so dormant, he liked it. Time flew by quickly, and dragons started to come out and spot him, so he flew back to the tower.

"Have fun" Ashen asked, this was a question that normally came from Cynder

"Weren't being naughty were we" a familiar voice sounded from across the room

"Sparx" Spyro said "it seems like years since I've last seen you" Spyro ran up to him, jumped up, and grabbed him, trapping him in his paw

"It's good to see you too" Sparx said "you can let me go now" he said, trying to break free from Spyro's grip

"So, what is for breakfast today" Spyro asked, now returning to his stomach's calls

"Sigmores" Cynder said "one of the rarest, and most succulent fruits known to dragons, i don't know where the guardians got them, but I'm looking forward to trying one." Cynder said

"They will be done soon" a mole came out from behind the corner, they guessed that he was the cook

"Lets head to the Dinning hall" Cynder said, as she started to walk out the room. The three walked down the hall, towards the dinning hall, and almost as soon as they laid down by a table, the mole called out of the kitchen

"They are done" he said, bringing them to the table

"Yay" the three all chirped like hatchlings

They looked at the fruit, it was very large, and a bluish-green color, Cynder, reluctantly, was the first to take a bite, and as soon as she did, she gave a purr and savored every last chew.

"iwts dewisus" Cynder said, her mouth still full, Cynder swallowed the bite "sorry"

"Cynder" Spyro said, trying not to laugh "It is good though"

"Why don't we finish and go to the lake i saw outside of Warfang" Ashen suggested "its been a while since I've gone for a swim"

Cynder almost immediately choked on here food and started shaking her head, Cynder HATED water

"What have i said" Ashen asked

"Cynder is terrified of water" Spyro said teasingly

"Am not!" Cynder shouted childishly

"Then come to the lake with us" Spyro said, and they headed out the door, not giving Cynder a chance to answer.

She followed them out, to Spyro's surprise, and they headed to the lake. They arrived shortly after, it was a large lake, and seemed fairly deep, considering it was so dark in the center. Cynder slowly walked toward the lake and dipped her paw into the water. She gave a faint sequel at the touch of the water, and jumped back. Spyro and Ashen both poorly suppressed a laugh

"It's not funny" Cynder stammered

"Well, it kind of is" Spyro said, still suppressing a laugh

Cynder hated it but he continued into the water, it was cold, but her scaled protected her from most of the temperature. She eventually began to start swimming, instinctively, and was pretty good at it.

"See, not so bad" Ashen said, jumping into the water

"It's kind of fun" Cynder said, as Spyro jumped in

They messed around in the water for a bit, and swam till they were too tired to swim anymore, and decided to head back. They reached the tower in about fifteen minute, the tower wasn't to far from the lake.

"There you three are" Cyril said

"What is it" the three asked intrigued

"I'd like you to meet Ullisee" Cyril said, as a blue ice dragon stepped out from behind Cyril, Ashen and Ullisee immediately locked eyes, and then looked away from each other, blushing, Cynder giggled.

"Hi" Ullisee said shyly "Its an Honor to meet you" she said to Cynder and Spyro "and you too" she said to Ashen, still not looking at him, Cynder giggled again.

"Cynder, why don't you take her to your room and chat" Cyril suggested, and the four dragons when up to their room.

"So, Do you know Cyril" Cynder asked, as they walked towards their room

"He's my uncle" Ullisee said, still a bit shy

"Oh, Cyrill has never mentioned his family before" Spyro said, looking at the past "non of them have" he thought

"You'll like it here" Ashen said, as he looked at Ullisee, still blushing, she looked back, and gave a small smile, which Ashen returned

"Oh, i can not stay, my mother is expecting me home soon, i cannot be late" Ullisee said

They still had time to chat, but she left a few minutes after they got to their room

"Pleasure to meet you" the three said to Ullisee

"Same to you" She said, as she flew out of the aerial entrance

Spyro, Cynder, and Ashen all climbed into their beds, and as usual Cynder cuddled up next to Spyro, and Spyro covered her with his wing. Everyone went through their usual goodnights, and went to sleep.

_Author's note:My ADD (attention deficit disorder) is terrible, and if there is every anything that isn't clear __**TELL ME**__ I will get right to it and fix as best i can_

_**!Shout-out to httfan951 for once again helping me!**_

_****Fear the Phantom****_


	4. Play Time

**Chapter 4 - Time Together**

_-But sire, No-one has ever escaped this world-_

_-I KNOW, but i have a plan-_

_-sire, this will either work, or prevent you from ever contacting the living world again-_

_-I KNOW-_

Spyro immediately jolted awake. "What was that" he thought, he knew that one of the voices belonged to Malefor, the other one was foreign. What was that about, was it foreshadowing the future, or was that occurring at that very moment.

"Cynder, Ashen" Spyro said, trying to wake them up as calmly as possible

"Wha-" Cynder said waking up

"Morning" Ashen said, who seemed wide awake

"Should i tell Cynder" Spyro thought "no, not yet"

"It is time to get up for breakfast" Spyro said

"I am famished" Ashen said, as he got up and stretched

"Me too" Cynder said, rubbing her eyes, and stretching, letting her joints pop, one by one, like a firecracker

They headed downstairs and began to eat, then a familiar voice toned in

"Hello guys" Ullisee said

"Hi" they all said

"Why don't you come and sit down" Cynder offered

"Ok" Ullisee said happily, she seemed a lot less shy "I brought some friends, is that ok"

"Of course, bring as many friends as you want" Cynder said

Right on que two more dragons walked out from behind the corner, They were not as shy as Ullisee

"That one is Obsidia" she said pointing to a crimson red dragon "and this one is Shethen" she pointed to a green dragoness, who was rather small

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Cynder said, going up to shake their paws

Obsidia was in shock, never did he think that he would actually get to meet them

"Hello" Obsidia finally said, in a rather deep voice, which was surprising, considering his size, he wasn't a small dragon, but he wasn't large either

"Hi" Shethen said, ecstatic that she was actually shaking hands with Cynder

"Lets go sit" Spyro suggested

"Sure thing" Ullisee said

The five sat and ate their breakfast, laughing and talking, and when they were done they went to their room to talk some more

"So is Cynder your mate" Obsidia asked, as Shethen whacked him in the back of the head

"What wrong with you" Shethen said "why would you ask something like that

"um, uh" Spyro was a bit shocked by the question

"Sorry, never mind" Obsidia said pitifully, rubbing his head

"Anyways" Ullisee said "I have something planned for you"

"What" Spyro and Cynder both said

"Have you heard of TailToss" Ullisee said, smiling

"No, whats that" Spyro said

"Oh" Ashen butted in "is it that game where you have to pass the ball to the other person as quick as possible before it has the chance to shock you, and the one who gets shocked, is eliminated"

"Right on" Shethen said

"Well, do we have a TailToss ball" Ashen asked

They didn't have one, they didn't have any toys really

"Hey Terrador" Spyro shouted

"What" Terrador shouted back, in reply

"Do you have a TailToss ball" Spy asked, still shouting

"I think so" Terrador said, a bit closer than before, and he went to go get some, he came back a few minutes later, with a few extra toys

"We don't need the others" Spyro said

"Not yet" Terrador said, walking away

"What does he mean by that" Spyro asked himself

They started to play TailToss, and Spyro started with the ball, he immediately gave it to Ashen, who tossed to Obsidia, who threw it to Shethen, and so on until it exploded on Ashen

"Whoa, that will wake you up" Ashen said, as the jolt ran through his body

Both Spyro and Obsidia were laughing at Ashen's reaction. They started again, and this time it got Spyro, who jumped. They decided to take a break and eat lunch. Cynder hadn't enjoyed it as much a Spyro and Ashen but still enjoyed it

They ordered their food and sat down and ate

"That was a fun game" Spyro said "You should come over and play that with us more often"

"That's up to my parents" Obsidia said "but ill see what is can do"

"Alright, lets head back to my room" Spyro said "I wonder what Terrador left us"

They walked back up stairs, and when they got there they saw the pile of toys

"I have one of these" Obsidia said, running over to a top, which he took in is paws, and spun it on the floor

"That is cool" Spyro said "I'm glad Terrador left them for us"

"Yeah, Terrador is pretty nice" Ashen said

"What is this" Cynder asked, picking up a coil of rope

" It's a Tug Rope" Shethen said "Its for tug-of-war"

"Hu" Cynder said, confused

"Let me and Ullisee show you" Shethen said as she and Ullisee grabbed either side

"GO" Ullisee said, the rope still in her mouth

Cynder watched as Ullisee and Shethen tried to pull each other to one side of the room. Shethen won, and Cynder seemed to get it.

"I think i get it, it's pretty simple" Cynder said

"No flying" Shethen said, as she grabbed the rope in her moth

"GO" Obsidia said, and the two dragons started tugging, but Cynder immediately yanked Shethen to one side of the room, as she lost he grip and slid along the ground

"Wow" Shethen said, still not sure what just happened "you are really strong"

Cynder walked away, proud of herself

"Me and you Obsidia" Spyro said, in a challenging voice

"Your loss" Obsidia said, in a taunting voice

"GO" Cynder shouted as the two dragons fiercely tugged at the rope. They were more evenly matched than Cynder and Shethen, but Spyro was still stronger, and slowly but surely dragged Obsidia to the other end of the room

"You are a strong dragon" Spyro said

"It is getting late" Ullisee pointed out "I should probably get going"

"Me too" Obsidia said

"Same here" Shethen said, a bit sad

"Be sure to visit tomorrow" Cynder said, as the three flew out the aerial entrance

Spyro, Ashen and Cynder sat in the room, still playing with what Terrador had left them

"Why would Obsidia ask a question like that out of nowhere" Spyro thought, as he continued to play with the top.

Spyro walked up to Cynder, and sat down next to her, and they continued to play, now with a ball that they were tossing back and forth.

"You never let me finish my sentence" Spyro said, thinking about what happened on their way back, Cynder giggled "I love you" Spyro said, blushing very visibly under his scales

Cynder got up kissed him on the cheek, making him blush even more

"I love you too" She said quietly

"Why don't we get some sleep" Spyro suggested, as he climbed into bed, and Cynder followed. Cynder Cuddled up to Spyro now, still not touching him, but close, Spyro put his wing over Cynder, acting like a blanket, like he always did

"Goodnight, my love" Cynder said, purring

"Goodnight" he said, as he fell asleep

_Author's note:I Have been working a lot on this, and i must say, writing a story is rather hard, i have had some help, and it is through the reviews I ENCOURAGE CRITICISM (use common sense)_

_**!Shout-out to htffan951 he has been a HUGE help!**_


	5. Lessons

**Chapter 5 - Lessons**

Dreams we occurring in Spyro's head again

_-Spyro is surely aware by now-_

_-Sire... how-_

_-Me and Spyro, are, connected-_

Spyro awoke, remembering every detail of the dream. "Aware of what" he thought "Is it because we are linked that i am getting these images, well, conversations" Spyro was going through every possible explanation

"Hey Cynder" Spyro said

"What Spyro" Cynder said tiredly, rubbing her eyes

"Why don't we start a school, to train dragons, and teach them about the elements"

"I don't know where in the world you got that idea from, but I like it" Cynder said, still half asleep "why don't you go talk to the guardians"

"Alright" Spyro said, walking out of the room, he himself didn't know where he got the idea, but he headed toward the room where the guardians no doubt-ably were

"Hello Spyro" Terrador said, in his usual tone

"Hello, um, guys, i was thinking about starting a school to teach dragons the elements, and fighting styles, as well as different creatures" Spyro said, trying to hide his nervousness

"Well" Terrador said, pretending to think about it "alright, ill get some moles to build a small school for now"

"Alright" Spyro chirped, walking back to his room

"What did they say" Cynder asked seeming more awake

"They said yes" Spyro said

"Wha-" Ashen was waking up, they had completely forgotten about him

"Oh, sorry to wake you Ashen" Spyro said

"It's fine, time to wake up anyways" Ashen said, clearly not awake yet

The three went downstairs for breakfast, and they got their usual, and left to go back to their room

"So, what were you guys talking about" Ashen asked

"We are making a dragon school" Spyro said

"Who will teach what, what will be taught" Cynder asked

"We will teach Elements, Creatures, and Fighting/Sparing" Spyro said "I guess ill take the job of elements"

"Fighting and Sparing for me" Cynder said proudly

"I guess that leaves creatures to me" Ashen said

They talked about it and wondered how many dragons would show up, they were excited, and were wondering what the moles had planned, and right on que, a mole walked in carrying a rolled up parchment

"This is a plan we just drew up" the mole said

The three gathered around it, they inspected it for a few minutes.

"I like it" Spyro said, looking at the layout still

"It seems nice" Cynder said "all though, the sparring room could be a bit bigger, and have a row of seats on the side for the class to sit"

"Of course" the mole said, writing a note on the side

The mole then left, now that they had approved the Plans

"I think this is going to go well" Ashen said "I know a lot about the creatures of this realm"

"And im a purple dragon, who else is more suited to teach the elements" Spyro said with pride

"And i am the once know 'Terror of the Skies' who better than that to teach sparring" Cynder said

It shocked Spyro to hear Cynder use that name to describe herself, but for once, she used the name with pride. Spyro was excited for the new school

_About one year passes_

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted "Your going to be late for the first day!"

"I'm awake I'm awake" Spyro shouted as he jumped out of bed a bit startled. He walked downstairs to where Cynder and Ashen were waiting.

"I'm so excited" Cynder said "I have never taught anyone before"

"Me neither" Spyro and Ashen said as they walked out the main gate

They walked up to a new building, that had replaced an old burnt down building, left from the war. This new building was made out of yellow bricks, it was a beautiful building, with the name "Dragon Academy" on the side made out of huge letters.

"Amazing what these moles can build" Spyro thought out loud

They stepped into the building, the first hall was rather large, and there was a circular area at the end, they walked into the room, and there were three doors. One had the word 'Elemantics' Above it, another one said 'Wildlife' Above it, The other said 'Sparring'.

"This is prefect" Ashen said as he walked into his classroom

"This is huge" Cynder said, he voice echoing throughout the entire Sparing room

"I can't wait" Spyro said

"Cya later" Spyro said, shutting his door, he had to get ready for his first class, he already had a plan, but this was the first time he was in the finished room.

Cynder was busy setting up for her first sparing lesson, it was simple, but still required some equipment

Ashen was in his room, getting ready for his first lesson on Fire Beetles, he had a live sample in a jar, and was studying it, when he heard a large amount of chattering.

The school was flooded as hundreds of young dragons rushed into school, none where younger than 7, as required.

_We shall start off with Cynder, in her dojo_

About 90 dragons rushed into the Dojo, and sat down quickly in their seats, they sat and admired the dragoness, who would soon teach them how to fight.

"Sit down" Cynder said, in a very stern voice, and they sat "Welcome to dragon academy, i, am Cynder, your teacher"

Many of the dragons gasped at who was their teacher, Cynder heard someone mention the terror of the skies

"We shall start today with something very basic, charges" Cynder said

"Excuse me" a small and weak voice came from the stands

"Yes, what might your name be" Cynder asked

"Um, Gangrie" she said "Might i ask, Weren't you the former Terror of the Skies"

"Indeed i was" Cynder said "and today, i put my skills to good use"

The class started to become restless so she began

"Alright, I need everyone to pair up" Cynder said, and almost immediately everyone got into a pair, but there was an odd number of students, and no-one chose Gangrie so Cynder used her as an example

"Gangrie, come here" Cynder said "Do you know how to charge"

"Well, yeah" Gangrie said

Cynder picked up a pad and held it in front of her "Charge at me" Cynder said

Gangrie was a bit hesitant, but eventually charged with all her might, and Cynder gave a very audibly 'umph' as Gangrie hit her

"Very impressive Gangrie, you seem to be a very strong dragoness" Cynder said "I want you all to repeat the same with your partner, trade off every once in a while"

Cynder now diverted her attention to Gangrie and lowered her voice "You are a very strong dragon" Cynder said

"I'm not that strong" Gangrie said modestly

Cynder diverted her attention back to the class "That is enough, you are dismissed"

_Now to Spyro_

At the start of Spyro's class, only about 45 dragons walked in, but they seemed eager to learn about the elements, especially from Spyro

"Sit down" Spyro said firmly "today, I will teach you about the element of ice"

The class started to become restless

"Can i get an Ice dragon please" Spyro said, as students put up their wings, occasionally whacking someone in the face "How about you sir, what is your name"

"Shenrar" he said, walking up to Spyro

"Give me you best attack" Spyro said, as he shot an ice spike at Spyro

"Not at me" Spyro shouted, as he dodged it

"Sorry" Shenrar said, as he turned and fired one at the wall, the spike was rather small, but was very fast, and spire had just only missed it

"Ice is a very powerful element, at an instant, you can freeze anything solid" Spyro said, as he walked over to his desk, and froze something on it "Ice, is one of the weakest elements though"

"But you just said it was a very powerful element" a student said, interrupting

"I did" Spyro said "it is powerful, in that fact that it requires the least amount of energy, but does indeed do little damage, unless you know how to use it" Spyro said, looking at the shard that was still in the wall "You are dismissed" he said

The students, one by one, left the classroom, to head home

"I think i did pretty well, for my first time teaching" Spyro thought to himself

_Now to Ashen_

As the class started, he was surprised by how many dragons were actually interested in the subject, was setting at his desk, watching them quietly as they walked in and sat down, without question

"Welcome class" Ashen said, standing up, the class started to whisper, and awe at the dragon

"Can someone classify what i am" Ashen said

"You- your- your a Crystalline Dragon" a student said, still awestruck by the site of him "I've only heard of them in legend, and in stories of the war, are there anymore of you"

Ashen hung his head low, obviously not wanting to talk about it, but continued

"Sadly, I am the only Dragon of my kind to have survived the war" Ashen said, this only made the students more restless "Now, lets get back to class" Ashen said, walking back to his desk, and picked up a small jar, which in it held a beetle of some sort.

"Can someone tell me what kind of creature this is" Ashen said, walking over to the students, showing all them what is was up close

The same dragon as before answered "I believe it is a Fire Beetle, and are distant relative to grove mite"

"Very good" Ashen said "What is your name"

"It's Fansh" he said, as Ashen went to his desk and wrote down the name on a piece of parchment

"Alright, so, can anyone tell me where a fire beetle can be found" Ashen asked, and a few students raised their wing, one of which was Fansh, but he skipped over them to give the rest of the class a chance

"You, the yellow dragoness" Ashen said "state your name and where you think they can be found"

"My name is Electrica" The dragoness said "Aren't they found in the Munitions Forge, and around the area"

"That is correct" Ashen said, he went on about Fire beetles, and a bit into grove mites, as the class listened attentively

"Class dismissed" Ashen said, as the class slowly walked out one by one

"That was great" Ashen thought to himself

The three met back up in the Center room after all the students had left, they all had a wonderful day, and thought it went well, they walked home, talking about their day, and the students that showed up, their excitement. They loved teaching.

Once they got back, they went to their room and sat and played until dinner, and once they were done eating, went right to sleep, it had been a long day.

_Author's note: I know, this chapter may seem out there but it was just a transition to chapter 6, which i won't spoil. Until then FAREWELL_


	6. Passing of time

**Chapter 6 - Passing Of Time**

Spyro awoke, Cynder sleeping next to him, they were now mates and were expecting their two eggs to hatch very soon. But before he got up, he realized how much they had changed since the end of the war. Spyro looked a lot like a young Malefor, but was still very different. Cynder on the other hand looked exactly like her evil form, just wasn't as huge.

"Cynder, get up" Spyro said "We need to get ready"

"Alright" Cynder said, get up slowly "I'll be out in a bit"

"Okay, Im gonna go downstairs and eat" Spyro said walking out to the kitchen, where he sat down to eat, and didn't get to eat for very long

"Spyro!" Cynder shouted "Spyro, come quickly"

Spyro got up so quickly he nearly flipped the table over

"What" Spyro said, looking at Cynder, who was sitting on the floor

"The eggs" She said, as she leaned in, and Spyro got closer, and the watched as the first one hatched

It was a black egg, with magenta stripes swirled across the egg, and it started to shake rapidly, Spyro and Cynder watched attentively, as it started to crack, and the dragon came out soon after. It was a black dragon, with swirls of Magenta across his side, he looked much like Spyro, and had the same horns, but had no back spikes, which wasn't very common for male dragons.

"Papa" It said "Mama" He repeated, looking back and forth at them

"Hello Xenon" They both said looking at the small hatchling

But just as Xenon finished hatching, the other egg started to shake, and soon started to crack, followed by a dragons snout. The egg was white, and had sharp yellow stripes on it. The dragon was soon completely out of the egg.

"Mama" she said "Papa" she too looked back and forth

"Hello Hope" They said, a tear forming in Their eyes. She was a white dragon, and appeared to be Crystalline, she looked a lot like Cynder, except had a very wide and flat tail blade, it almost looked like a fan.

Cynder and Spyro both put their wings around eat other, and hugged their new children.

_**To all readers **__!__I am very sorry this was so short, i had about a good two more pages, or atleast the equvelent of, but Wordpad had to fock itself up and remove it completely, and i had to start over, and didn't want to do that all again, chapter 7 will be better, if MicroFag WordPad decides to co-operate__!_


	7. Kilo and Hope

**Chapter 7 – Kilo and Hope**

Thirteen years had passed since their eggs had hatched, and Hope and Xenon were at their usual hangout, the park

"Catch me if you can Xenon" Hope shouted playfully, as she started to run

"You don't stand a chance" Xenon shouted

But just as he was about to run, he seemed to have, shrieked, it was almost defining

"What" Hope said shaking "was that" pulling her paws away from her sound receptors

"I don't know" Xenon asked "Why don't we ask mom and dad"

The two walked home, trading back and forth what it could be, they had some pretty wild ideas.

They got home in a few minutes, and walked to the kitchen

"Hey kiddos" Spyro said

"Um, dad, we have a question" Xenon asked, unsure of himself

"And what is that"

"I kind-of breathed something today, involuntarily" Xenon said, still unsure "but, it was more of a scream, and it hurt"

Spyro was about to answer when Cynder walked in

"That my dear, was your first Fear Scream" Cynder said

"So, i posses all your powers" Xenon asked, in an excited tone

"Now, that isn't what i said, but it is possible" Cynder said

Hope just stood by and asked "Is it too late to go back to the park and play, Kilo was supposed to meet us there"

"You can go Hope" Spyro said "Xenon, me and you can have a little chat"

"Thank you" Hope said, as she walked out the threshold

She quickly flew back to the park, were Kilo was waiting. He was a Crystalline dragon, and a rather strong one too, but was rather shy, he had longs, slender wings, that allowed quick flight

"Oh there you are Hope" Kilo said, as he jumped up from the bench

"Sorry" Hope said "Xenon screamed today"

Kilo tilted his head and looked at her

"Don't ask" Hope said

The two played for a while, and soon had to head home for dinner

"Cya later Kilo" Hope said

"Cya" Kilo said as they both walked towards their house

Hope got their quickly as she was already late, and she tried to sneak inside

"Hope" Cynder said, almost yelling "How many times do i have to tell you to be home on time"

"I'm sorry, we lost track of it" Hope said, her head down low

"It better not happen again" Cynder said in a stern voice "Your dinner is getting cold, go eat"

"Alright" Hope said

_Mean while, Kilo was having the same conversation with his father_

"We lost track of time, I'm sorry" Kilo said

"But you were-" he was cut off

"Ashen, dear, give him a break" His wife said

"Alright" Ashen said, walking to his room

"Thank you mom" Kilo said "I'm going to go to sleep"

"Goodnight sweetheart" She said

As Kilo was laying on his bed, he started to think about Hope. She always put a smile on his face, and he liked her, he just, didn't quite know how to tell her, he didn't know if she would love him back. He pushed the thought back into the back of his head, so he could get some sleep

He woke up well rested, and went downstairs to go eat breakfast

"Morning mom" he said

"Good-morning" Ullisee said

Kilo grabbed his food, sat down, and started to eat

"han I gro true Hops when Hime dun" Kilo said, his mouth full

His mother laughed "When your finished chewing"

He quickly finished and rushed to the door

Once he was in the air, he started to think about Hope, he liked her, but still needed to know how to ask her out, would he just plain ask her, he didn't know if he would even ask her out, but he made up his mind, and reached her house

He walked up to the door and knocked

Cynder opened the door, "Hello Kilo" She said

"Hi, is, uh, i Hope awake" Kilo asked

"Yes, she just woke up" Cynder replied "you can come in if you want"

"Alright" Kilo said as he walked inside, he went and sat on the couch

Xenon walked out shortly after he came in

"Hey Kilo" He said, as he walked in the kitchen, Hope almost immediately walked out

"Hey Kilo" Hope said, glad to see him

"Hey, you want to go fly around or something" Kilo asked shyly

"That sounds nice" Hope said "Lets go"

The two walked out the door and started to fly around, they didn't really know if they would go anywhere, they just knew that they would fly around

"Hey, have you ever been to the lake outside of Warfang" Kilo asked

"Didn't our parents used to swim there" Hope said

"Yeah, you wanna go for a swim" Kilo asked

"Sure" she said, heading towards the area were the lake was

They reached there shortly, since they were both very fast fliers

They walked up to the lake, and put a claw in, it wasn't very cold, it was almost warm

"Watch this" Kilo said, as he stood up on his back legs, diving backwards into the lake. He reserfesed a few feet away

"That was pretty cool" Hope said, as she jumped up

"Cannon ball" She said, as she curled up and fell toward the lake, and made a huge splash

"Whoa" Kilo shouted as the wave hit him on the side of the face

Hope resurfaced and gave a little laugh

The two played for about an hour before they started to get hungry

"You wanna come to my place for lunch" Hope offered

"Um, uh sure" Kilo replied

They flew over the wall and decided to walk since they were tired from the pool

"Can i , uh, ask you something" Kilo said, very soft and quite

"Sure" Hope said

"Would you, um, like to" Kilo said, almost chocking on the words

"Would i like to what" Hope said, realizing what he was about to ask

"Would you, like to, go out with me" Kilo asked, blushing a bit

"I'd love to" Hope replied joyfully, bouncing a bit, Hope then stopped and gave him a hug, then put her tail around his, Kilo was still a bit shy, he started blushing even more

They walked home, talking about what they were going to do later, until they got back to Hope's house

Cynder was inside, and spotted them out the window, so she got up and opened the door for them, and they walked in, tails still linked.

Xenon was sitting on the couch, and saw this, and gave a little chuckle, Hope returned his reaction by sticking her tong out at him

"Stop it you two" Cynder said

Xenon gave a grumble and walked back to his room

"Would you two like something to eat" Cynder asked

"That is actually what we came back for" Hope said

"I think that i have some Sigmores" Cynder said "I just bought them"

"I've never had one of those" The two said

Cynder gave a chuckle "I'll go prepare them, why don't you two go do something in the meantime"

"Ok" Hope said "You wanna go to my room and play TailToss"

"Sure" Kilo said, smiling

They walked to Hope's room, it was fairly large, and had a large bed, and some toys

"My parents used to play with these toys" Hope said, as she picked up a top Spyro used to play with "Mom says father used to play with this for hours when he was our age," she handed him the top, which he spun on the floor

"That's pretty cool" Kilo said

Hope started digging through the pile, looking for the ball

"Got it" Hope said, picking up the ball

She sat down next to Kilo on the floor, turned the ball on, and tossed it to Kilo, who quickly tossed it back, they tossed it for about a minute before it zapped Kilo, who jumped

Hope giggled a bit

They played another round, this time it shocked Hope, who squeaked, now causing Kilo to chuckle a bit

"It's ready" Cynder called

"Coming mother" Hope replied, as she and Kilo started walking to the kitchen

They sat down and Cynder handed them their plates

Hope and Kilo looked down at their plates, and picked it up, and took a bite

"Iwts dewishush" Hope said, which made Cynder laugh

"That is exactly what i said" Cynder said

Kilo agreed with Hope, and continued eating

Once they were done eating they talked for a bit

"Hey, me and your father are going to go to see Obsidia and Shethen, would you like to come" Cynder said

"Sure" Hope said

"It's been a while since I've seen Promethia" Kilo said "Is it alright if i go"

"If you parents are ok with that Spyro said, walking into the kitchen

"Yay" Kilo said "I'll be right back"

"Ok" Hope said, as she gave him another hug

Kilo started to blush again, and quickly went out the door towards his house, which didn't take long, considering how fast he could fly at times. He walked inside

"Hey Dad" Kilo shouted

"What" his father shouted back

"Can i go with Cynder, Spyro, and Hope to see Obsidia and Shethen"

"Sure" Ashen said, walking out of his room "wait, didn't they move out of Warfang"

"Yeah" Kilo said, his hopes starting to diminish

"Well, i guess you can" Ashen said

"Thank you" Ashen said jumping up and down, then flying out the door

"I wasn't done" Ashen said to himself "oh well"

Kilo, was almost at Hope's house in an instant, he was so excited, he walked inside and sat back down next to Hope

"They said i could go" Kilo said, smiling

"Well, it's settled, we will leave for their cabin tomorrow morning, it is a long trip" Spyro said

"Very long" Cynder added

"Can Kilo stay here for the night" Hope asked

"Well, i guess he can" Cynder said

"Yay" Kilo and Hope said, just as Xenon walked in

"What are you two yaying about"

"We are going to go to see Obsidia, Shethen, and Promethia" Cynder said

"Oh, cool" Xenon said, walking back to his room

Hope got up and walked to her room, followed by Kilo, Hope got on her bed, while Kilo laid down on the floor next to her

"You can sleep up here" Hope said quietly "I'm sure its fine"

"oh, uh, alright" Kilo said, as he got up and laid down next to Hope

"Goodnight" Hope said

"Goodnight" Kilo said, as they both fell asleep


End file.
